Daves Video
by VolitileVibes
Summary: A roleplay I did, Dave/Dirk slight bondage and a bit of drama, but lots of sex.


Dirk was in his room, doing what any other male would when they got a hard on, jerking off his member viciously, but this time it was different he wasn't looking and regular porn, he was watching a video that he had obviously taken himself, of Dave jerking of in his room. Then moaning/gasping out he called out "D..Dave!" covering his mouth quickly he continued to jerk himself off hoping Dave hadn't heard, but also hoping he did so he could finally know how the elder strider felt about his little brother. He didn't love him as a brother but as a lover. Arching his back in the computer chair he gasped loudly.

Dave heard his name and jumped up wondering what had happened. He walked to dirks room afraid something had happened. "Dude you okay..what the hell are you doing " he said quickly shutting the door before entering.

Looking over at the once again shut door he moaned again as he released on to his abdomen standing up and whipping off his stomach with a dirty shirt he pulled his pants and boxers up buttoning them back up, he walked over to the door and opened it walking out to the kitchen pouring himself up a drink.

Dave was still blushing in his room. He bit his lip thinking about how cute dirk looked. He laid on his bed no shirt and no pants just boxers. He covered his face with his pillow.

After grabbing a drink of orange what ever he walked to Daves bedroom door and tapped on it lightly with two fingers "Want some AJ Dave?" he asked his voice a little shaky scared of what Dave was thinking and if he had seen the computer screen.

Dave shot up and took a deep breath. "Sure"he yelled getting up and slipping on some sleeper pants the hugged his hips enough not to fall off. He walked out and into the kitchen

Sighing deeply he was eager to ask Dave if he saw the computer screen but figured he'd try and figure out what was on it if he did ask as he poured up another drink for himself and a glass of apple juice for Dave passing it to him looking him dead in the shade covered eyes, not wearing his shades now Dave could directly see his bright orange eyes.

Dave took a sip looking away from his orange eyes. He loved his brothers eyes but couldn't bare to look him directly because he would blush brightly. "Dude if your going to do that lock the door" he said finally turning back

He sighed "Yeah I would have, if we didn't break the lock wrestling in the hall way" he took another swig of his drink looking down to his drink and then back up smirking "Remember, when you ended up kicking the door nob?" he said in some what of a cocky tone.

Dave glared a little "I meant to do that" he said turning away. He still couldn't beat dirk and it annoyed him a little.

He walked around the island in the kitchen standing in front of Dave leaning over him and smirking having Daves back against the counter he chuckled "Did you now?" he looked down at Dave pinching the bridge of Daves glasses and placing them on the counter, now looking eye to eye with him.

Dave blushed wanting to look away but he couldn't "know what" he said his breathing hitched a little.

smirking he chuckled "What, little dude?" he continued to glare down at him placing his hands on the counter between Daves hips and arms grazing against Daves uncovered hips as he placed his hands on the counter.

Dave tried to control his breathing as he glared up at Dirk. He shifted a little his hip hitting dirks hand. "Why are you staring at me" he said uncomfortable under his gaze.

Nudging him with his wrist he glared at him "awncer me first" He slowly pulled his hands away from the counter lightly touching his hips and walking to the other side of the island again sipping some of his drink again with a smirk.

Dave took his shades and got up."god" he said storming off his heart was rushing. He felt so attacked to dirk but knew it was wrong. He went outside to the roof trying to relax.

Gulping down the rest of his drink he grabbed the swords and walked up to the roof "Dave, c'mon grab your sword and lets go" he smirked holding his across his shoulders behind his head

Dave looked over and nodded grabbing his sword from behind the door and pointing at dirk. "Bring it " he said with a cocky smirk. He was determined to beat him

He chuckled and flash stepped twords him pinning him up to the railing on the roof top, sword to his neck "You're going down short stuff" he looked down at him glaring again, "What were you going to say down stairs?" he said changing the position so he was now pinning Dave to the cold cement roof smirking realising Daves back was completely bare.

Dave clenched his jaw wincing from the shock of the ground. "Nothin" he said trying to get free. He swiped his sword at him jumping to his feet. He was panting a little running at him

Now sitting with his back against the bars where Dave once was "Was to something" he dodges Dave dropping his sword as pins him to the ground on his stomach pulling his arm behind his back "Now speak up kid"

Dave struggled against him refusing to say anything. He was so defiant He was panting and bleeding a little from scratches on his abs and chest. He bit his lip trying not yelp/groan from the pain in his shoulder.

Leaning down closely to his ear "C'mon be a good boy and tell you big brother" he whispered quite seductively letting lose on his grip he still held him to the ground smirking quite cockily "Davee" he whispered again.

His breathing hitched a little "yes dirk" he said through small pants. He liked how close dirk was and how he said his name. He took in a deep breath

Still close to his ear and quickly placing his hands on Daves wrists holding them above his head "Now, what was it you were going to say down there?" he asked again with a slight pur in his voice as he looked in to his eyes from over his shoulder.

Dave was blushing a little "I was going to call you an ass " he said his voice low. He closed his eyes and attempted to wiggle free again. It didn't work well. At one point he gave up and laid there

He stood up and walked to the door "What ever, you and I both know that, that's a lie." he opened the door and walked back down to his bedroom, looking at the screen he realises he didn't turn off the computer the video was still on the screen and Dave was laying there panting his little heart out, as soon as a moan spilled from the headphones on the floor dirk felt another hard on.

Dave sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He punched the wall for not being able to tell dirk what he wanted to. He sat there defeated closing his eyes resting his head against the wall. He thought about all the times he jacked off to the thoughts of dirk. He took his shades off with a sigh.

sitting back down in his chair slipping off his pants about to jerk off again, but he wanted more then just his hand, grabbing a vibrator from a box in the closet he turned it on a lower setting putting it inside himself and sitting back down putting his headphones back on, as he started to rub his cock through his boxers loud whimpers and moans coming from his mouth hoping Dave was still on the roof.

Dave decided to apologize to dirk. He walked through the door and knocked on dirks door. He waited for an answer but there wasn't one. He knocked again a little louder. He quickly and quietly opened the door he stared in at dirk and blinked at what he saw. Seeing dirks cock turned him on. He heard a buzzing but couldn't figure out what it was.

Not noticing Dave at the door he grabbed the remote for the vibrator and turned it up moaning loudly and rubbing him self more now horny as hell, he whimpered out Daves name rolling his hips and gasping, "F..fuck D..Dave" he moaned out now jerking off full hard on bright orange boxers around his ankles.

Dave bit his lip at the moan and felt himself getting a little hard. He finally saw the vibrator and wished he could take its place. He opened the door a little wider as he started to rub his own cock. He couldn't believe dirk was calling his name out while rubbing his cock. Dave let out a small moan. Getting really horny at the sight.

Not being able to hear him, his head falls back as he pants loudly and turns the vibrator up on the highest option moaning loudly "Ngg, Fuck DAVE" he called out louder then before biting down on his lip gasping and whimpering arching his back. as his cock twitches releasing a small amount of pre-cum on to his hand.

Dave started to stroke his on cock his pants falling around his feet as he leaned on the door frame moaning Dirks name. He was also panting. He wished it was the real thing stroking him.

Peeking open one of his eyes he sees Dave in the door way and moaning out "Oh Dave please, f..faster" as he increased his speed on his length gasping loudly dropping his head forward panting wildly "D.. Dave please" he moaned loudly.

Dave closed his eyes rubbing faster. He moaned loud begging for dirk. He was panting loudly. He wanted so much more. He slid down the door post unable to hold himself up any more.

He flicks his head back causing the headphones to unplug from the computer, as Daves moans from the speakers filled the room, now hearing Daves moans and pleads reaching up with his free hand pulling off the headset and looking over at Dave "Dave please come here, PLEASE" he moaned out still jerking himself off gasps and whimpers coming out of his mouth

Dave stopped shocked that dirk saw, hell heard him. He got up kicking his pants a boxers off. He felt a little ashamed he thought that maybe Dirk knew he was there the whole time and was messing with him.

He looked up with eyes of want and need "Please?" he whimpered out "Dave?" he arched his back leaning his head back moaning and pleading.

Dave walked over "y-ya dirk" he said still really horning he saw what was on the screen but ignored it. He looked at dirks eyes and knew that look. He had that look every time he jerked off. He came as close as he could to dirk without touching him.

Looking up to Dave and whimpering loudly bucking his hips and moving his hand faster "Dave...Please" He moaned gasping loudly "Do you want me to beg or something?" he asked moaning loudly, gasping he leaned his head back whimpering wildly.

Dave blushed and contemplated making him beg he shook his head and kissed dirk. The kiss was full of hunger and want. He swatted Dirks hand away and took its place.

Reaching one hand up to grip on Daves hair viciously kissing back wanting anything Dave could give him, as his other hand went do jerking Dave off as he rubbed his finger over the tip of his head, biting at Daves lip he slipped his tongue in to Daves mouth and pushed roughly against Daves.

Dave let out a loud moan as he came closer to Dirk. He squeezed a little at dirks member as he moved his hand up and down. He was panting through the kiss. He sucked on dirks tongue.

Gasping loudly he also put a slight grip on daves member moving his hand faster, pulling out of the kiss moaning loudly "D...Dave f..fuckkk please more" he whimpered quickly standing up and pinning Dave to the bed grinding up against him reaching down and pumping both of their members

Dave was taken by surprise he let out a long moan. "F..fuck dude god D..Dirk more please" he said his voice full of lust. His head snapped back as he started to buck his hips. A little bit of pre-cum came out but he was still hard as a rock.

Before doing anything he turned and grabbed the lube from the drawer and bit on Daves shirt covered chest while putting some on to his cock, griping Daves legs and lifting them up he places his tip on Daves entrance "you want it, short shit?" he whimpered teasingly.

Dave blushed red. All he could do was nodded his head. He wanted this so badly he would beg. He let out a small needy whimper.

Leaning down sliding Daves shirt up and sucking on Daves chest leaving small marks all over and hissing in to his chest "Beg!" and he bit lightly on one of his nipples and licked around it then moving over to the other and doing the same rubbing the first one.

Dave moaned louder and whimpered "Dirk ...god mhm. P please " he begged squiming under him. He was panting biting his lip. Dave was needy he wrapped his arms around dirk pulling him down

Lifting up and looking Dave in the eyes "I dunno I think ya can do better then that, and Louder!" He hissed out clawing down Daves chest going back to suckling and biting moving up to his neck and sucking roughly leaving a large dark mark.

Dave moaned louder and screamed out dirks name. "DIRK PLEASE I NEED YOU" he yelled through moans. He wanted this more than anything. His head snapped back in need and excitement.

Thrusting in to him roughly he allows Dave to adjust as he griped on to Daves hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other "How hard do you want it?" he kisses Daves neck waiting for a response.

Dave let out a loud moan. And adjusted. He blushed "rough please" he said with pant. He felt helpless and he kinda liked it.

Teasing him he thrust slowly smirking, still sucking on his neck keeping a slow pace in thrusts and then biting roughly on his neck lifting his legs higher then what they were.

Dave moaned loud. He was afraid the neighbours would hear. He bit his lip as we whimpered deep in his throat. "Dirk please more god please...mhm" he moaned. He wanted all Dirk had to give.

He chuckled and lifted up, "All right" He thrust roughly and quickly in and out of Dave moaning and groaning loudly digging his nails in to Daves chest "Nggg f..fuck DAVEE" he groaned arching his back thrusting violently.

Dave screamed in pleasure. He came, covering dirks bed. He was panting and moaning loudly. All this lust was new to him he didn't know what to do with it all

Continuing to thrust then griping around Daves member trying to get him off a second time while he rode out his orgasm quickly changing position and sitting with his back against the wall "Ride me" He commanded biting down on Daves shoulder.

Dave yelped and did what he was told. He entered him gently at first not wanting to hurt him. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He pumped slowly trying to get a pace down.

groaning loudly he bit down on his lip "F..Faster" he begged griping the the bed sheets under him "Nggg fuck Dave faster" he moaned out whimpering grinding back on Dave gasping.

Dave complied and went faster and harder. He kissed his neck and down his chest biting his nipple.

Flicking his head back moaning loudly continuing to grind back on him causing Dave to hit his sweet spot as he pleaded loudly "Yes right there" he closed his eyes tightly continuing to grind back in time with his thrusts moaning each time his spot was hit.

Dave went harder on that spot. He sucked more on the nipple twisting the other one. He moaned as he came again in dirk. He found it easier now to move inside of dirk so he went faster. He started to pump dirks member with his free hand.

He came and whimpered "K..keep going" panting up a storm, bucking in to his hand and back on to his cock, gasping griping the sheets under him. "f..Fuck d..Davee!" he screamed in a moan

Dave went as hard as he could. He pumped his hand at the same pace as his hips. he kept moaning out "Dirk mhm god... you...your so tight " he said kissing his neck.

Grunting loudly he arched his back and yelled out "Dave I'm gonna...~3" he came again all over his chest and abdomen still panting and lifting off Dave and crawling over to Daves cock and sucking till he was in his throat, swallowing tightly a few times as he rubbed his tongue on his under side

"Di-Dirk mhm oh god ya..." he said through moans and whimpers. He was full of pleasure he didnt know what to do with. He laid back with a hand on Dirk's head his fingers in his hair. He tugged on it a little as he gripped the sheets.

Moaning around his cock from the hair pulling and pushing down on his hips cueing him to thrust in to his mouth rubbing his tongue on the underside of him again clawing his chest with one hand and squeezing his plush rump with the other.

Dave didn't need the hint he started to buck his hips. He moaned loudly. He was going crazy with lust.

Whimpering and moaning loudly around his member, he started clawing down his ribcage taking the vibrator which was now on the bed and still on he pushes it in to Dave continuing to suck him off

Moans louder insistently cuming. He was panting and screaming Dirks name. He was shaking with pleasure. "Mhm dirk please god please!"

swallowing most of what Dave had realised and some going all over his face, he looked up at Dave with a puppy look and licked around his lips reaching over and grabbing the controller for the vibrator and turning it off pulling it out of Dave. "Good job little man" he smiled and winked at him.

Dave panting laid ontop of dirk. He blushed and kissed his cheek "That was so good " he said with a slight yawn. He had never been so tired.

Whipping off his face with one of the smuppets on the floor, with a wide smile "there's more where that comes from kid" he kisses his head and closes his eyes.

Dave nuzzled close "dude you bed is really dirty" he said pointing out all the cum

He leaned up looking at the bed and waving his hand in a 'I don't give a fuck motion' "What ever I don't care I'm tired and worn out" he cuddles in to Dave "First one to do that 'lil man, good job" he kisses him quickly on the lips and lays down.

Dave blushed and cuddled into his chest. He had a goofy smile on he didn't want dirk to see. He let out another yawn.

Pushing his hair back he looked at his hand realised he didn't get all the cum off his face and slicked some in to his hair yawning and kissing Daves head as he dosed off.

Dave waited till Dirk was asleep then he got up quietly and got a shower and went to his room. He got changed and laid staring at his ceiling.

Waking up about twenty minutes later he called out to Dave "Dave want to get a shower?" he walked over to Daves door and leaned on the door frame.

Dave was asleep curled into a tight little ball. He was hugging a smuppet. He mumbled something turning over

He saw the smuppet and almost fell to the floor laughing, He realized it was the one he made for Dave also the one he whipped cum off of his face with. He went in to the bathroom and turned on the water "Last chance Dave " he called out to him and walked back in to the bathroom not closing the door and getting undressed stepping in to the shower singing some new rap, but he was using his strong Texas accent, that's odd Dirk never used his accent he had always hid it sense they moved here.

Dave woke up hearing the rap. Dave got out and looked around seeing the shower. He walked and got undressed sneaking into the shower "thats a cute accent dude" he whispered into Dirks ear chuckling a little

He jumped slightly "Whoa dude what the fuck!" he sighed rinsing off his back " now you shut up ya here" he said as if he was a farmer or something "Plus you have one too, just don't show it cause I never did when you were younger" still talking in a strong accent now putting shampoo in to his hair closing his eyes and lathering his hair.

He rolled his eyes decided to take advantage of this and bent down licking dirks dick. He licked the tip softly

Gasping quietly "really Dave, what ever take advantage of me" as he continued to wash his hair little gasps and moans coming from his mouth, "Damn it Dave" he was now half hard, how was Dave so good at this, he leaned back and rinsed out his hair rubbing his fingers through Daves now soaking wet hair, tangling his fingers in to his hair and watching him deal with his junk.

Dave started to give him a hand job as he licked his tip. He moaned to make his lips vibrate. He blushed a little starting jack off him self with his free hand.

Griping Daves long hair he whimpered quietly "D..Dave how are you so good at this man" he gasped out squirming, slightly tugging on Daves hair and arching his back.

Dave shrugged deep thraoting him now and pumping his cock as fast and hard as he could on himself. He blushed moaning more.

His mouth was open wide as gasps and moans came out of his mouth as he tried to buck his hips he stopped afraid he might choke Dave, rubbing behind his ear he smiled and whimpered loudly.

Dave noticed how he wanted to buck his hips and nipped him a little to tell him its okay. Dave started to graze his teeth on the sides as he moved. He pre-came a little

He started moving slowly small moans/gasps coming out he thrust faster and harder, full on fucking porno moans coming out of his mouth whimpering loudly as he griped tightly on to Daves hair.

Dave moaned louder too he pumped his hand on himself harder till her came. he nipped on the side of Dirk's dick again sucking on it. he blushed a little happy he was able to make dirk feel this way. He felt like he had power.

He Gasped loudly as he came in to Daves mouth or so he hoped moaning out as he did "ngg fuuck Daveee" he tightened his grip on the younger ones hair then it loosened again.

He sat on the shower floor swallowing the cum. He bit his lip looking helpless and cute again. He crossed his legs and blinked up at Dirk. "You seemed to like that " he said sounding a little cocky

He sat down as well pinning Dave up to the shower wall, not bothering to hide his accent any more "Shut up" he leaned in and kissed him placing a hand on the back of his neck pulling him in to the kiss more.

Dave moaned a little kissing back. The kiss felt amazing Dave licked at Dirk's lip. He rubbed his member against Dirk's. He blushed moaning a little. He knew this was wrong but he really didn't care to him this felt so right.

Gasping in to the kiss he grind up against Dave slipping his tongue in now tasting himself in Daves mouth but he didn't care, not like it matters if he's related to you... he shook that thought from his head and continued to grind up against him moaning slightly in to the kiss

Dave was trembling with pleasure. He moaned wrapping his legs around Dirks' waist. "Bro" Dave said in between kisses.

Already hard again he stood up reaching a hand out "C'mon were going to try something new" he turned off the water then reached out to help him up again, walking in to his room he looked at the bed posts having cuffs put on all four "Who's first?" he asked with a smirk looking at Dave.

Dave blinked at them a little afraid "Dirk is this dangerous" he asked not sure how to take them. He was mixed with a little excitment. He kinda liked the idea of being handcuffed to Dirk's bed.

He chuckled "Nah, may be a few marks on someone, or both of our wrists but nothing to severe, unless you want it to be?" he gave him a wink and a light chuckle and pulled a blindfold off the dresser "Who's first cow boy?" he smirked still not hiding his accent he didn't have to now around Dave, plus he thought it was cute.

Dave shrugged "i will i guess." He said a little unsure. He bit his lip and sat on the bed looking over at dirk with a don't kill me look on his face.

He chuckled and hooked a cuff to one wrist "Le'me know if it's to tight now ya here?" he smiled cuffing each one limb carefully putting on the cowboy hat he had on the dresser "Yeeee' haaa" he called out as he grabbed the horse like whip out of the drawer and whipped the air causing a loud *CRACK* noise as he raised a brow

Dave blinked at this very scared. He wasnt used to stuff like that and he hoped it didnt hurt to badly. He tried to control his breathing. as he closed his eyes tightly. He was biting at his lip and goose bumps formed from the cold metal cuffs

He saw the fear in Daves eyes "We 'don gotta use it ya know" he smiled putting the blindfold on to Dave as he walked around the bed and reached in to the drawer again grabbing two things but giving no notion to what they were.

Dave hated not knowing but he was glad the whip was not being used. He tried to relax but it was hard when he didnt know what was going to happen and from where. He let out a small sigh and waited. "dirk when are we starting" he asked quitly

Just wait you hear a click on what sounds like a dog leash He straps the collar around Daves neck and pulled him forward slightly then let go of the leash walking back over to the bottom of the bed picking up the other object walking over to Dave and strapping the ring gag on to him causing his mouth to stay open. Leaning over the bottom of the bed he tugged on the collar "You look so good like this Dave Maybe I'll just keep you like it and watch you struggle." with a light chuckle he found the third object he was looking for.

Dave blushed as the collar and leash was tugged. He bit his lip till the gag was in place. He blushed red and was nervous about what else he had planed. Dave heard Dirk say he might keep him like this and he struggled a little.

He kept a tight tug on the leash and walked up by his ear whispering "You're not making things much better for yourself" he walked around to the bottom again "You're just making me want to do my idea more I'd love it but you'd try to be begging and pleading for me to give you the slightest bit of attention" he said some what snarky like "Am I right?" he smirked raising a brow.

Dave relaxed against his restraints not wanting to give dirk the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He juts kept quit and waited for dirk to make his move.

He smiled and leaned up on to the bed "Good boy!" he said leaning over Daves cock as he licked the tip he slipped the turned off vibrator in to him. walking over to the bed side and un-clipping Daves gag letting it fall to his chest, "all right you have to awncer 5 questions get them right it goes on a noch" he smirks "Got it?"

Dave nodded trying to adjust to it. He was scared what would happen if he answered it wrong but he didn't ask. He bit his lip and waited for dirk to do this thing.

He turned the vibrator on the lowest setting "Good first question down" he walked to the bottom of the bed and tugged on the collar "Next question, are you having fun letting your big brother do this to you?" he said in a teasingly as he leaned over the bed again and hovered over his cock.

Dave moaned a little at the vibrator going on. He nodded with out hesitation at the second question he really did love what him and his bro was doing "y-yes " he said through a little pant

taking his entire cock in to his mouth he moaned around it for a second and pulled off with a wet *pop* and turned the vibrator up again "Good boyyy" he smirked and leaned completely over Dave there erections grinding against each other on the way up and he hooked a finger in the blind fold then and he slid back down to the edge of the bed.

Dave moaned at both the next setting on the vibrator and Dirk on his cock. He could see a moment and blinked at the light. Dave was panting and whimpering. He wasn't used to this but he loved it all the same

Keeping him tugged up with the leash he crawled up on to the bed and knelled over Dave his cock in line with his mouth "You still wanna be a good boy?" he chuckled in a teasing voice "Then suck" he said sternly .

Dave nodded and leaned his head up licking the tip and then the sides of Dirk's cock. He nipped a little cause that was the way he did things the grazed his teeth up the side. He kept eye contact with dirk the whole time. He nipped at the tip then started to deep throat it.

thrusting his hips he turned it up again moaning for Dave as he pulled out of Daves mouth, "Final question" he smirked "You want me to do more?" he smirked and let go of his leash sitting on his chest.

Dave groaned quietly at Dirk sitting on his chest. "Yes pl-please" he begged looking into dirks eyes again biting his lip. He moaned and was still panting from the vibrator. he need this more than anything

Now kneeling right over his face and his face right over Daves member "Good boy" he turns the vibrator up on full as he leans down and sucks on Daves cock deep throating it right away.

Dave let out a loud as moan as he started to suck on dirks cock. He was moaning like crazy knowing he was close to cuming. He deep throated dirks cock taking it all in he blushed and licked a little at dirks balls.

Deep throating Dave again he started to swallow tightly again bucking slightly feeling himself coming close as well Moaning around Daves cock he smirked slightly grassing his teeth along the under side of Daves cock

Dave let out a long loud moan as he came. The moan turned into a whimper as he stopped cuming and continued to deep throat Dirk. He was panting a little as he was doing this

Swallowing all of Daves cum, he arched his back giving a hard thrust moaning loudly as he came in to Daves mouth, Panting loudly once he finished he reached down and unlocked the two cuffs on his feet then turning around and unlocking the ones on his wrist with a smirk.

Dave laid there warn out. He was panting just as much as dirk. the vibrator was still going which made him moan softly under his breath. he gave a weak smile to dirk as he closed his eyes

He had forgotten about the vibrator and reaches for the remote quickly turning it off and pulling it out of him "heh...sorry" he smirked with a light chuckle.

Dave shrugged it off he didn't really care. He reached for dirk but was too tired to moved down to him. So he was really doing grabby hands at him.

Dirk cuddled in to Dave and kissed his cheek "happy?" he said with a chuckle chuckle

Dave nodded holding onto Dirk tightly. He closed his eyes and soon was asleep. he tossed and turned a little in his sleep but other than that was quiet

He waited for Dave to pass out before gettin up to go get his second shower that day then came back in to the room quietly, up untill he triped on a smuppet and landed face first on to the floor towel no longer rapped around him his eyes went wide and be blushed slightly

Dave turned over mumbling "dirk that's my cookie" he mumbled huggig and noming on a pillow

He started laughing loudly and quickly covered his mouth and pulled on a pair of boxers and pyjama pants as he crawled in to bed again.

Dave instantly abandoned the pillow for dirk. He clung and cuddled. He smiled a little in his sleep.

He smiled wide wrapping an arm around Dave and mumbling "God damn it Dave why you so kawaiii?" he chuckled and kissed his head.

Dave nuzzled close shivering a little he was still naked. He curled into a tight ball

He sat up looking around for the blanket that they must have kicked off the bed as he grabbed a pair of pyjama pants for Dave a pair of his causing them to be far too big he pulled them on to Dave and grabbed the blanket on the floor tucking Dave in with it.

Dave was still shaking and made himself into a human barrito. He hid his face trying to get warm

Pulling him close confused on why he was so cold, he pulls him in to his chest and rubs Daves head as he kissed his hair and nuzzled in to him.

Dave clung to dirk as he slept. He woke up about an hour later and ran to the bathroom. He clutched his stomach in pain

Jumping up and chasing after him he followed Dave to the bathroom "Dave, you all right?" he asked rubbing his back.

Dave puked into the tub feeling awful He was still shaking and he was burning up. There would be short pauses between pukes. It lasted about fifteen minutes before he turned and sat on the floor panting.

Standing there completely confused "What the fuck?" he said wide eyed as he also sat down rubbing Daves back "You all right lil man?" he gave Dave a look of concern.

Dave shrugged slowly trying to calm his breathing. He bit his lip and leaned on Dirk still shaking. He went to stand bet fell over

Catching him in mid fall, then picking him up in bridal style "c'mon man if you're feeling this sick then we should get you to the hospital sound good?" he walked down the hallway laying Dave on to the couch and pulled on a shirt and put one on Dave again far to big for him. He picks him back up and places a coat over him in his arms and walks out to the car.

Dave wanted to protest but couldn't. He cuddled close to dirk groaning a little he closed his eyes trying not to puke on him. He was seated on the seat and he brought his knees up to his chest

He drove quite fast and kept glancing over to Dave worried as he reached a hand out to rub Daves knee "Don't worry lil man we will find out what's on the go" he smiled as he pulled in to a red stop light, reaching over the seat he grabbed a blue bucket for washing the car but passed it to Dave "If you need to puke puke in this" he said as he started to drive again.

Dave nodded and laid their soon he passed out again. He mumbled a few things laying there

As they got to the hospital dirk picked Dave up and brought him inside and talked to a lady at the desk "ms My little brother and I fell asleep then he woke up about a hour or so later shivering, then getting up to go puke he did that for about fifteen minuets straight" she nodded and rolled her chair to a pager "get someone down here to take this boy to see a doctor" dirk looked at her wide eyed and worried.

Dave groaned in dirks arms. The doctor came and took the doctor from dirks arms telling him to stay here. The put him on a stretcher and walk him to an emergency room. He curled into a ball calling for dirk.

He put an arm out to follow him then turned to the desk lady "What the hell why can't I go in there with him" he was slightly yelling and didn't care how rude he sounded.

She told him that it was security and that since he wasn't a parent he couldn't go in. Back in ER they were putting an IV in his arm and doing tests. Dave was used to pain but it was different now. He wished dirk could be there with him.

He hit down on the desk getting pissed off now "WHAT THE HELL I AM HIS GUARDIAN I'M THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAS!" he snapped out furious he walked over to the doors they took Dave through and went to go look for Dave.

The security went to stop him but the lady told them to stop. When dirk got there they were drawing blood. He was groaning on the bed looking away from needle

Walking over to Dave he reached down and griped his hand "It's okay Dave I'm here, I'm here" He gave a light smile to Dave and rubbed his thumb over the back of Daves hand, kneeling down beside the bed.

Dave relaxed little when he felt him close . He smiled lightly still panting. The doctor came in to talk to Dirk He told him that Dave had a fever of 102. The doc looked worried.

He stood up holding Daves hand still looking down at him he whispered "I'll be right back" he let go of his hand and patted the doctor on the back as they walked out of that room. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM" dirk growled as he pinned the doctor up to the wall looking in to his eyes with piercing orange ones.

The doc was used to this. "He has apendicydes" he said swatting his hand away. They went to the room were the nurse had left Dave still had shades on refusing to take them off. The doctor tried

Dirk went over to Dave and knelled down again holding his hand "Dave," he swallowed roughly sighing "let me take off your shades, so they can continue" he smiled reaching up to the bridge of Daves nose and pinching the bridge of his glasses slipping them off, as he did so he commanded at the nurses and doctors "Careful he has sensitive eyes" he glared at the doctor and folded Daves shades up and put them in his pocket.

Daves eyes were closed and he slowly and sheepishly opened them exposing his red eye. He looked at dirk frowning. He was scared of what was wrong

He glared at the doctor and mouthed 'You better be able to make him better' he looked back at Dave and kissed his head "It's all right bud" he smiled and rubbed the back of his hand with a wide smile.

Dave closed the door. He went to fall asleep but couldnt he just laid down. The doctor started to plan a surgery to get the apendix out. They planed it for a few days from now. B

Dirk stayed in the hospital with Dave holding his hand through every minute "Dave I'm sorry" he muttered out at about 8 o'clock that night when they laied there trying to sleep.

Dave looked over confused "why bro its not your fault" he said with a light smile. He was nuzzled against him drinking apple juice the nurse snuck for him

He looked over smiling as well "I know, I just felt like I should have." he chuckled and sat up leaning over to him whispering in to his ear "Plus because of this we won't be able to get any sex in till you're all healed up" he chuckled kissing his cheek.

Dave blushed bright red and bit his lip. "Bro your mean" he said looking away.

He laid back down "Oh don't worry there will be some things, just not full on sex" he smirked and kissed Daves hand.

Dave smiled and coughed a little. He laid back down fixing his shades. "Dirk when can we leave" he asked with a wine

He looked up slightly worried "After the sur..." he trailed off in his words not wanting to tell him afraid he might get scared or something

Dave looked at him confused "after the what" he asked/demanded. He took off his shaded giving him a puppy dog look with his ruby red eyes

He sighed "after the surgery he said quietly griping Daves hand tightly and swallowed roughly frighted by what his reaction was going to be or if he'd even have a reaction.

Dave blinked. He was afraid but didn't show it. "Okay" he said with a shrug laying back covering up.

Still holding his hand from the other bed he smiled "Get some sleep, you need your rest" he sighs and lets Daves hand drop.

Dave frowned slightly and fell asleep an hour later. He woke in the early morning seeing that dirk was gone. He panicked a little and the nurse came in to give him meds and prep him for surgery he didnt want to go through it with out dirk by his side but he didn't have a choice

Standing out side having a smoke he had tears in his eyes, he knew today was Daves surgery and that he would put up a fuss if he wasn't there, but he couldn't watch them take him in there knowing he couldn't go in the surgery room, he'd be breaking down in tears just as much as Dave would be and be far more worried then what he was now. finishing his smoke he went back in to the hospital pushing his shades on so no one could see his tears, he went up to the room noticing Dave wasn't there he walked out to a nurse, she brought him to the surgery waiting area and let him sit there.

A few hours later Dave was in recovery. He woke up groggy and a little loopy from the medicine that knocked him out. He looked around a little sore he looked around for dirk worried he left him.

Dirk walked up to his stretcher smiling his eyes filled with tears again behind his glasses, grabbed Daves hand and kissed it, he truly was speechless.

Dave let out a little yawn. "How did it go" he asked his voice barely there yet. His whole body was waking up and it felt weird to him. He attempted to grip dirks hand but it failed

He smiled wide "Ask him that" he tilted his head to the doctor with a light chuckle as he leaned down and hugged dave tightly "I'm so glad you're okay" he had a stream of tears falling down his cheeks but cried silently.

Dave felt the wetness and frowned but hid it when Dirk was looking the doctor said it went okay and he could go home

He went up to there room still holding Daves hand as he got all of Daves clothes and helped him put them on leaning over to the side table he grabbed Daves shades and put them back on him "Good as new" He smiled wide

Dave smiled back starting to fully wake up. "No strifes for a while" he said with a quick laugh. It hurt a little to laugh be he didnt care.

He smirked "Welll duhhhh" he teased and helped Dave up kissing his cheek with a light smile "How ya feeling?" he asked chuckling.

Dave lied "good" his stomach hurt and he felt very tired and weak but he hid it well . He didn't want dirk to worry about him to much.

He could tell Dave was lying so as he helped him out they told him to drink lots of water and what not as they got in to the car dirk speeded off holding Daves hand "Fucking crist! that felt like it took a fucking month in there" now using his accent strong again.

Dave chuckled "I know dude" he said resting his head on the window. He was starving and his stomach growled loudly. He blushed looking down at it. He hadn't been able to keep anything for a few days so it sucked.

He smirked glancing over at Dave "Yeahh I'm pretty hungry to, hey what do ya say to getting some McDonalds? " he smiled, as they stopped at a stop light and dirk took off his shades laying them on the dash.

Dave nodded and stretched a little pulling on his stitches a little He winced and relaxed his body he looked at dirk and gave him a slight smile when he wasn't looking. He looked back closing his eyes a little.

He drove off again and pulled in to the Parking lot "What do ya want?" he asked leaning down with the door open.

Dave shrugged "um just some nuggets and a double cheese with a coke" he said with a smile. He watched as dirk went to get it he waited alone in the sighed and turned on the radio.

he walked in and out in a matter of minutes with two bags in one hand and the two drinks on a tray as he walked out back to the car and tapped on his door with his foot trying to get Dave to open it.

Dave sat up a little opening the door. He grabbed the drinks and stuck them in the cup holders. He then helped with the bags. He stole a fry from the bag and ate it

Sitting down he looked in each bag passing Dave his "Eat up" he chuckled and pulled out a thing of frys and started eating "Dave what are you listening too?" he asked as a dumb pop song came on to the radio, he opened the glove box and pulled out a case full of CD's he pushed one in as one of his songs came on, dirk never spoke once in his songs, ever.

Dave loved dirks song and at his burger pretty quickly and then started on his nuggets after took a drink of coke. He listen to a familiar song but he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

He chuckled and finished eating his frys and started on his burger as the songs played none of them had words except for the one that came on at the moment, it wasn't obvious it was twords Dave up until dirks voice sang "your my lil bro, I wont ever let you go," and so on dirk blushed intently as he took a swig of his drink

Dave blushed and looked down chuckling quietly. He had written songs for dirk before but never did anything with them he thought it was cute.

He rubbed the back of his neck "h..How did that get on there" he chuckled and glanced over to Dave with a light blush on his face "What...do ya think?" he gave him an aqward smile and took another bite of his burger.

Dave smiled "its good Dirk" he said stealing a stray fry from the bottom of the bag before eating another nugget. He let the song sink in

He chuckled again with a smirk "heh, Yah think?" he finished his burger and picked up his drink again.

Dave nodded "you need to rap more often" he said taking a drink and finishing his last nugget

sipping his drink he sat up, "It's hard to think of that stuff man"

Dave shrugged "i could write the rap while you write the music" Dave said with a smile

He smirked sipping his drink "Could you?" he smiled "We're going to have to listen to some of your stuff" he smiled wide as he put his hand on the wheel driving now.

Dave blushed a little nervous for dirk to hear his stuff. He took in a deep breath as he put his trash in the bag and laid his head on the window again. It was nice and cool.

As he drove he reached over to Daves hand and held it again "Love you lil man" he smiled wide as he drove in to the drive way.

Dave blushed "love you too bro" he said quietly with a little yawn. He sat up tiredly and opened his door as dirk cute the engine

He turned off the car and walked around to the other side of the car and helped Dave up as they walked in to the house. "Feeling any better?" he smiled wide again as he unlocked the door.

Dave nodded truthfully this time. He did feel better one because he was with dirk and two because he had food. He looked around the house he missed and smiled

He kicked off his shoes and let Dave stand by himself "Can ya walk now?" he asked worried with a slight smile

Dave nodded and walked slowly to his room laying down with a wince. He was still in pain but he was told that would pass.

He walked in to Daves room and sat in Dave computer chair "so what do ya'll wanna do now" His strong accent back again, it would come and go now and then, but it was still there.

Dave shrugged "I don't what do you wanna do" he knew what he wanted he wanted to kiss dirk to feel his kips on him but he knew dirk wouldn't with how he was now

He smirked and pushed his hair out of his face "Well theres a few things" he smirked and raised a brow putting his foot on to his lap.

Dave blinked " like what" he said with a slight taunt to his voice

He leaned back and placed a hand on to his crotch "Guess" he said quite cockily and made a kissy face at him with a light chuckle.

Dave raised an eyebrow the patted the bed next to him "come at me bro" he said with a smirk. He bit his lip and little and took off his shades

He looks over to Dave as he slicked his hair back "Ssss, I dunno Dave he looked around the room and licked his lips. He wanted to go and do what he wanted to him but he wanted to torture him.

Dave pouted at him "what chicken" he said taunting dirk to get him to come closer. He want to touch his hair. Dave tried to think of what he could do

Putting his hands be hind his head and leaning back, "How bad... do you... want me... to get mah ass over there?" he did hand motions as he spoke and sighed loudly

Dave bit his lip and shrugged trying to play it cool but it was hard. He decided to strip off his shirt tossing it on the floor showing his bare chest. His stitches were covered by an ace wrap. He then laid back on the bed with a long sigh/moan putting his hands above his head making it perfect to pin him. He made it look like it wasn't planned but he made it easy on purpose.

He sighed loudly "Fuck man, you did that one on purpose" he chuckled and striping off his own shirt he flicked it at Dave and turned to the side from Dave running his hand through his hair, closing his eyes and biting his lip as doing so. He sighed again "You're making this just too tempting" he chuckled again leaning back in too his original position with his hands behind his head.

Dave's breathing hitched and he paused. God how he wanted him but couldn't make the first move. "ya ya all words" he teased again stretching so his back arched up like it did when they had sex. He groaned a little at that and laid back down flashing Dirk his ruby red eyes.

He sighed again "You fucking kidding me right now kid?" he chuckled and stood up walking by the side of the bed and around like he did the day Dave was cuffed to the bed, then kneeling at the bottom of it "How bad?" he smirked

Dave glared a little Dirk knew how much Dave wanted this but Dave didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him beg "arnt you just dieing to know" he said with a smirk. He played with his waist band a little.

He raised a brow "Really Dave he smirked again "well if I don't know how much you want it, how do I know you do at all?" he said in a stern voice as he got up and walked around again chuckling playing with the strings on his pants.

Dave looked away knowing he was going to love he decided to be adorable instead "Bro please" he begged in a cute little younger brother voice. He met his eyes to dirks. His eyes were big and innocent

He rubbed his face and rocked back and forth "Fuckkk, Not that look not that look, That is the face

you gave me when you were younger to get your own way, it always worked too" he walked over to Dave pointing at him "and I dunno you're pretty cute now, but it was better when you were younger" he smirks and sits on the side of the bed.

Dave made a face at dirk "hey I'm still pretty fucking adorable" he said going back to his cute face. He parted his lips a little "please bro its been so long i miss you" he said looking down a little. He did miss Dirk's touch.

He sighed "Lay down, on your back" he smirked and raised a brow. he couldn't lie he needed Daves touch and he wanted to be all over dave.

Dave did as he was told happy to have won this battle. He laid wit his hands at his sides looking straight up. He was very excited and the thought of last time was rushing through his mind. He started to get a small boner barley noticeable as he thought about it

He leaned over Dave crawling on top of him on his knees one on one side and the other between his legs causing one of Daves legs to be between his "Arms up" he commanded leaning down giving him small kisses on his chest, also remembering the last time and getting a slight hard on. Then he grinded up against Daves leg.

Dave put his arms up over his head and blushed at the feel of Dirks lips. He felt Dirks couch on his leg and he moved it slight to rub up against his cock. He felt how it was getting hard which made him harder too

Gasping slightly at Dave moving with him grinding made him bite down slightly on Daves chest as he reached up to grab daves wrists with one hand and started to rub Dave through his pants with the other. Grinding faster he started to whimper he wanted to feel skin on skin again, "Pants off" He demanded slipping his down his hips and knees now they were around his ankles

Dave blushed and let out a small moan as he wiggled out of his pants. He bit his lip and blushed as he now fulling erected dick was out. He bucked his hips up a little so it touched dirks.

Now fully hard and very sensitive he moved down slightly grinding up against Daves junk with his own gasping slightly he whimpered out "D..Dave fuck, please" he moved down and kissed down his chest licking over Daves cock and up the underside pulling up from that he moved down on to the floor kneeling up "sit!" he pointed in front of him.

Dave was panting but he did so. He wrapped his legs around dirks body a little pulling him closer. He was so horny at this point it drove him nuts. He played with dirks hair a little. it was soft and nice.

Licking the under side of Daves cock he reached down and jerked himself of then taking the head of Dave in to him and swirling his tongue around it moaning quietly. looking up at Dave as he started to bob his head, pulling off with a wet *pop* he whimpered out "You taste so damn good" as he went back to bobbing his head and deep throating him.

Dave was paralysed with pleasure. His head went back as he moaned loudly "god Dirk mhm you so g-good eh" he moaned out the words. he bit his lip and pulled him closer with his legs. He started to buck his hips a little

He pushed on his hips slightly with one hand, telling him to thrust and he moaned around him again jerking himself off faster reaching up and clawing his chest roughly leaving bright red marks as he wrote in red marks the name 'dirk' as he continued to suck roughly.

Dave groaned and winced as he bucked his hips more. He cried out dirks name as he clung to the bed sheets. This felt amazing to him. He moaned more biting his lip. "Mhm Dirk please more..oh god more" he cried out as he pretty much made a hole in the bed sheets wit his finger nails

Quickly moving one of his hands he held his hips down deep throating him and swallowing deeply, almost causing him to gag himself but didn't, letting go of his hips he moaned again around Daves member clawing at Daves back and moaning around him loudly drawing an S on his back for strider of course.

Dave let out a loud moan as he came into dirks mouth. He was panting loudly as he laid his back against the bed waiting for Dirk to release his member.

He swallowed as much as he could until he pulled off and through his head back moaning as he came on to the floor panting he dropped his head on to the bed "Oh my god Dave " he gasped out with the rest of Daves cum on his chest he looked down at it standing up and pointing to his chest "Lick it up, cum dumpster" he hissed out with a snarky reply.

Dave pulled Dirk down so that his chest was over his mouth and he licked up the cum tasting himself and blushing deeply. He nipped at on of his nipples before releasing him. He smiled up at him

He blushed putting his head back and moaning at the touch "F..Fuck davee" he was still sensitive and wanted more, "Dave you remember before I had you cuffed to the bed and I said who's first?" he smirked and sat down leaning on Daves shoulder "Well can it be my turn now" he whimpered looking up to him.

Dave wasn't sure how to do things like that but he couldn't resist Dirk "sure" he said getting up to go to Dirks room. he strapped dirk in and blind folded him. He went through his desk of toys and found a few he liked.

He whimpered as he was tied down already becoming aroused as he started to get a boner, "Lovely and you're finding the toys arnt you?" he asked his face flushed bright red as he squirmed slightly on the bed biting down on his lip.

Dave didn't make a sound. he was going to make dirk beg for this. He took the first toy a nice little riding crop and smacked dirks boner gently "oh this is going to be fun "

Gasping loudly he was now completely hard and whimpering loudly wanting more as he arched his back "Daveee" he wined out tugging lightly at the cuffs "Oh you're getting pay back arnt you?" he asked again squirming his feet still whimpering.

Dave again harder. He sucked on his nipple lightly. the licked up his neck. "maybe a little so Dirk how much do you want it" he said with a smirk in his voice.

He gasped at the rough tongue against his bare chest, biting his lip he whimpered out "Really bad dave please" he started to squirm slightly tugging at the cuffs again

Dave smiled and licked dirks cock lightly as he put lub on the handly of the riding crop. He pushed it into dirks opening as he sucking on dirks cock

He moaned out loudly bucking his hips upwards "D..dave more, Pleasee" he cried out in a begging moan as his cock twitched, panting loudly with his mouth in a wide O shape he squirmed under Daves licking.

He moaned a little and blushed as he pumped his hand with the riding crop harder. "oh dirk your sooo tight" he teased.

Arching his back he whimpered, "Sh ...shutup" he gasped out "I know you took more things out of the drawer" he managed to get out with out moaning. Bucking his hips up ward he moaned loudly as he started to pant.

Dave got excited. and pulled the riding crop out. He went over and grabbed the vibrator and put it in the riding crops place. He didnt turn it on yet Dave was getting turned on

He squirmed roughly as the crop was removed then moaned when when it was replaced chuckling he titled his head twords Dave as if he were looking at him "I know what that one is" he bit his lip then let it slip out of his teeths grip.

Dave smiled and grabbed a smuppet. He pumped its nose off of Dirks cock. He smacked his ass with the riding crop and scratched his name on his back. "So how much do you want me to turn this on " he said with a smirk

clentching his hands in to fist he moaned loudly "As much as you can" he was already panting and wanted more he wanted everything dave could give him "Pleasee" he gasped out tugging roughly on the cuffs again arching his back and whimpering.

Dave loved having control "what are you going to do for me dear brother" he said twisting the vibrator a little

Moaning loudly he whimpered out "anything you wish" he squirmed roughly biting his lip again, "Please Dave, I want this so bad" he moaned out panting loudly.

Dave smiled and turned the vibrator up one setting. "glad to hear that " he said taking off the blind fold. He pointed to his cock "suck" he said kneeling right by dirks head. He smiled at the power he held

Taking Daves member in to his mouth he started to suck slowly moaning around his cock scraping his teeth along the bottom of him, He started to move faster deep throating him every few sucks continuing to scrap his teeth.

Dave gasped out a moan as he reached down to turn the vibrator up another setting. he sctarched mor on dirks chest as he bucked his hips

Moaning louder then expected he releases a small amount of pre-cum on to his stomach, now breathing heavily through his nose he bit down lightly on to the base of Daves cock continuing to moan around it.

Dave let out a loud moan as well panting and turning the vibrator up again there were only two more settings. "God dirk you can use..use your mouth" he said. He pulled out of dirks mouth. "what else can you do for me to turn this up " he said licking the cum a little off of dirk

He licked his lips and gasped loudly he shruged panting loudly "What ever you want me to do." he bit down on his lip again tugging roughly at the cuffs, that now most definitely had marked up his wrists, looking up at dave with wide eyes he smirked.

Dave kissed dirks lips gently as he turned the vibrator on all the way and started to move it in and out of dirk

He kissed back then jerked back physically screaming in bliss "Nggg fuck daveee!" he moaned out bucking his hips up and against the vibrator violently.

Dave started to twist it and after a few minutes pulled it out and replaced it with the smuppet from earlier. Dave laughed at the irony.

He was in a mess of moans and whimpers trying to lean forward to kiss Dave again he just never wanted this to end "D..Daveee" he cried out squirming and arching his back again releasing pre-cum on to his stomach again.

Dave smiled and licked it up sucking on that spot as he pumped the smuppet more. He licked up his chest and kissed his neck as he moved harder.

Moaning loudly he arched his back more "NGGG FUCKKKK DAVEE MORE!" he cried out bucking his hips and tilting his head for Dave to get a better angle on his neck as he whimpered.

Dave bit down and sucked leaving small hickies as he pumped the smuppet as fast and as hard as he could.

He came on to his stomach moaning out "Oh god Dave don't stop don't stop Please!" as he clenched his hands in to fists almost cutting his palms open with his nails.

Dave pulled the smuppet out and replaced it with his hard cock. He went just as fast and just as hard minding the stiches.

Panting roughly he screamed out again "ngggggg fuck Daveeee" he whimpered out as he came again on to his abdomen panting as he started to grind down on Daves cock "K..Keep going" he whimpered now shaking and being a mess of cum sweat and screams.

Dave did for a little till is sides hurt from over use and he pulled out but not before cuming into dirk. He laid next to him undoing his writs cuffs and panting. Dave closed his eyes and smiled a little

He came for the third time and laid on his back a panting mess of cum sweat and more cum "Oh my god dave" he panted out rolling on to his side and griping the sheets under him as most of his hair fell in to his face.

Dave smirked "god you are needy" he joked as he cuddled close to dirk not caring about the cum. He was panting and had a small pain in his stitches. He didn't tell dirk cause he wanted thos moment to be perfect and he didn't want to kill it.

His pants calmed down as he cuddled in to Dave "shut up I know" he kissed Daves head and smiled wide, this was just to perfect not to last. "Can we go get cleaned up?" he asked smiling Dave couldn't get in to the shower, so dirk had to hand wash him.

Dave nodded and got up with a wince and groan. He took off the ace wrap that need replaced. It was covered in cum. It was the first time either one saw the stitches and soon to be scar. Dave winced at the site and turned it away from Dirk before he could see it.

He sits up and walked around to the other side of the bed "C'mon Dave I'm gonna have to see it at some point or another" he shruged "Plus I've given you worse marks then that in strifes" he chuckled helping Dave out to the bathroom.

Dave clung to him not cause he had to but because he loved to be close to Dirk. He sat on the toilet while Dirk got the water ready and a new ace wrap. Lucky Dave they had plenty cause of all the times one of them got injured during a strife . Most of the time dave.

He sighed and filled the tub some what of the way "C'mon, In" he pointed to the tub and held a hand out with bright red/purple/blue marks on the wrist looking up to Dave he smiled

Dave blushed relising he caused that. He got into the tub and moaned a little at the hot water hitting his skin. it felt so nice. he streached and winced his stitches were tight

He picked up the cloth and poured water down over Daves back and chest using something the nurse had given him to cover up the cut as he did he tapped the side of the tub "Leg up." he said as he lathered up the cloth with soap.

Dave did so and blushed he relaxed a little feeling dirks touch. He bit his lip

Washing down Daves leg he smiled wide "Next leg" he chuckled placing his fingers under daves chin and lifted his head up "Ya okay?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Dave nodded lifting his next leg. He blushed a little "dirk that feels nice"

He washed down the second leg "Of course it dose you were in the hospital for two days with out a wash then had hardcore sex." he smirked and had a tainted blush on his cheeks picking up his arm as if he were a prince and washed it down then the next.

Dave blushed a little more than sighed a little kissing dirks hand.

he chuckled and kissed Daves cheek quickly "Turn around" he then noticed the bright red 'Dirk' he drew on dave and the large 'S' on his back.

Dave turned around and wondered what dirk was staring at then he remembered what dirk had put on his back. "how long is your name going to be on my chest" he said looking up at him. His eyes fell on dirks lips

He chuckled "Not to long" he smirked "I hope" he then washed over daves back "You have a check up sometime this week so hopfully not long" he sticks his tongue out at Dave and smiles "Turn" he says again

He turns and steals a quick kiss from dirk. he let out a yawn and looked up at dirk with his big red eyes tired.

He giggled and kissed him back washing down his chest then rinsing him off as he grabbed the shampoo laying it on the side of the tub and poured water in to Daves hair.

Dave blinked and coughed some water and glared al little at him."you are enjoying this to much" he said as dirk put shampoo in his hair. He liked that feeling. He purred a little closing his eyes.

He smirked "an you're likening this to much" he rubbed his head faster and chuckled lathering his hair

Dave smiles wide not denying it. He nuzzled into dirks hand. He hit his lip a little. He was happy to have dirk close to him. But he knew that their relationship would never be excepted. He frowned a little at the thought of not being able to be with dirk.

Noticing the frown on Daves face he stopped washing him and picked up the cup he had at his side to rinse out his hair "What's wrong lil man?" he asked as he tilted Daves head back with his hand under his chin and poured water in his hair getting the soap out.

Dave shook his head "nothing " he said not wanting to share his fear with dirk. He took in a deep breath and smiled at dirk to show its nothing.

He knew something was up and he was going to find out one way or another, helping dave get out of the tub then letting him stand on his own "Arms up" as he placed a part of the bandage on his hip

He lifted and arms looking up in the air. He blushed at how much he needed dirk to help him now . He was used to dirk bandaging him after strifes but this was different dirk was more careful as he wrapped like he was afraid of doing more damage.

slowly wrapping the bandage around him then looking up "Is it good?" he asked with a smile as he held the clips in his teeth. he had to find out what was on Daves mind usually he could tell right away but now that they had some sort of fucked up relation ship it got harder to tell.

Dave nodded "ya that's good " he looked into dirks eyes. Dirks eyes were tired and worried it had a small hint of crying that day but Dave didn't ask. He looked away as dirk pinned Daves bandages.

pinning the bandages he smiled and patted him on the back and he drained the tub "I'm jumping in the shower think you can take care of yourself for 10 minutes?" he asked with a smirk getting up and turning on the shower and grabbing a towel.

Dave nodded and put his arms down. He walked out of the bathroom and into his. He took of the sheets that had some cum on it. He sat on the bare bed and sighed a little as the thoughts from before came back to him. He didn't notice but he was crying a little.

He got in to the shower wondering what was on Daves mind, Dave always told Dirk what was wrong and he wouldn't this time so it had to be bad. he finished up in the shower and dried off and went in to his bedroom hauling on a pair of jeans not bothering with boxers, he walked in to Daves room and leaned against the door way "What's up with the pouty face?" he asked crossing his arms and raising a brow.

Dave quickly stopped crying and made it seem he was looking for something so dirk couldn't see him wipe his eyes. "nothing just looking for one of my crappy swords" he said still pretending to look for it. He hoped Dirk didn't see him crying that would have been bad. He bit his lip.

He rolled his eyes "That's bullshit Dave you're not the quietest cryer you know" he walked over and put a hand on Daves back "Now what's up?" he asked kneeling down by Dave with an arm around him.

Dave fought against another wave of tears. "its stupid really its just a thought that wont leave my mind " he said not dareing to look at Dirk. He closed his eyes a small tear falling from his eye.

He sat down on the floor "Sit" he grabbed Daves hand and pulled him down to sit down " It is not stupid if you're fucking crying about it now tell me" he glared at Dave holding on to both of his hands.

Dave blushed and bit his lip "well this thought keeps coming back that our 'relationship' is unacceptable " he paused for a moment "and that we wont be able to keep doing what we are doing and be together any more I'm afraid your not going to always be with me that your going to leave" He said in a fast panic starting to cry a little hiding his face in Dirks chest.

He pulled him close and rubbed his back "Dave" he looked down at him with a slight scratch in his voice "Don't worry, I won't let that happen" he kisses Daves head and whispers in to his hair "Even if I have to risk my life for it, nothing is coming between us" he continues to rub Daves back humming the song he made for Dave that ended up playing in the car "I love you Dave" he murmured out

Dave blushed and clung tight to him. He had a bad feeling and he didn't know why. Dave feel asleep to Dirk's voice He felt at peace with dirk near him. He woke in the morning and Dirk was asleep. He deicided to go by some food for the house. He got up and got dressed. Grabbing dirks wallet he left for the store. he walked since it wasn't far away.

he didn't wake up till about an hour after Dave was gone he sat up in bed and looked around calling out "Davee!" Dave wasn't in the house he looked on the counter and his wallet was gone figuring he'd went out shopping or what ever he texted him 'Where are you?' as he sat back taking a sip of the drink he poured up for himself.

Dave felt his phone vibrate and he checked it. He saw it Dirk and smiled. "I'm at the store be back in about an hour anything you want me to pick up for dinner " he typed and hit send. He walked around the store picking some things he really wanted for around the house. he got two bottles of apple juice and some chicken nuggets. He also got so pizza rolls and orange faygo. it was dirks favourite drink.

He smiled wide as he got the text 'nah nothing specific just hurry back soon' he replied with a smile as he turned on the Xbox and started to play L4D2, choosing Nick sense he liked him the best, he wasn't going to choose Ellis sense Dave always did

Dave picked up some Roman noodles knowing dirk loved them. he went to pay the lady and started home. He noticed that two people have been following him since the store but decided not to worry to much since he knew he was faster. They picked up a little speed as they went and Dave thought about a quick way to get home. He couldn't run well because of the stitches he turned a corner or two and ended up getting lost. He swore to himself as he went getting panicked over this. He turned another corner to a dead end and turned to face his chasers. One pulled out a gun and the other a knife. He swore again this time more out loud. he didn't like guns dirk never trained him with guns. He wished he brought his sword with him and cursed himself for not. He backed up till his back hit someone. He looked up just in time to be knocked out. His attacker must have come from the door in the corner and snuck up on him when he was worried about the other two. he had broken dirks number one rule never turn your back on your enemies and don't fall for a obvious trap.

An hour or two passed by and dave still wasn't home and never replied to his text, Dirk got worried he cursed on himself for even lettng dave go in the first place him having stitches and all. Hauling on a shirt and his leather jacket sense he ended up sleeping in he jeans he grabbed two swords and put them in the holders on his back, running out the door locking it behind him, he ran down the street twords the store. then remembered the GPS like thing he hooked up for his and Daves phones. He was about half way to the store as his phone alerted him to turn up the road, taking a few turns and twists he stopped at the same dead end Dave had been at, continuing to follow the GPS it led him to a worn down building. He knocked lightly on the door waiting for an awncer.

There was no answer for there was no one there They had left Dave's cell in a little building so he couldnt use it to call for was across town just waking up. He was tied to a pull and gagged. He looked around trying to figure out what had happened and where he was. He heard the three men talking on the other room about what to do with him. "lets just kill the brat" said one there was silence "No we need him alive to get the other one " Dave was confused but he remember how Dirk had angered some people in the rap community at one point and that's why he doesn't rap much any more. Dave realised they wanted Dirk they wanted to make him pay for what ever he did. Dave struggled a little trying to get free.

Groaning loudly he kicked the door in pulling a sword out he saw Daves phone on the table, yelling out "FUCK" he grabbed the phone and went by his senses on where Dave was, following an old trail, they wouldn't carry him out in the open and he was right in the gravel under his feet there were recent marks of the pull and large foot prints. He pulled out his sword as he walked around cautiously "C'mon you sick little fucks come get me" he growled out walking for quite the while he stood up straight out of his stance, still holding his sword, he continued to follow the trail, until it stopped at another abandoned building he went in side and took stance again.

They were in the back of the building. They had decided what to do with Dave as they were starting to torcher him a little. Dave was determined not to give them the satisfaction of him screaming. Every once in a while he would let out a sharp yelp but he would silence it by biting his lip. They were punching and kicking him along with cutting at him with the ones knife. He was getting warn down and was about to break. They heard Dirk coming and cut the bloody and bruised boy's rope holding him by the neck. Dave wince and lifted his head a little so it didn't hurt as much. The one put the blade to his throat for good measure.

Running in on the scene, and looking over to Dave "Oh its you sick bastards" he stabbed the sword in to the floor board leaning on it as if it were a cane "So take his brother and you'll be able to get to him right?" he raised a brow his bright orange eyes glaring at them "Well guess what, you're right, He's not the one you want it's me right?" he ran his hand through his hair, starting to play mind games on them.

Dave was barely conscious at the moment and not hear much of what was going on. The men holding him smirked widely at Dirk "ya its you we wont but this little shit has been very entertaining" the main guy paused "Did you know he has a very strong will and yelps like a little girl" he said making his grip on Dave's throat tighter. Dave groaned a little struggling against the grip. "But i think we finally broke this little thing" he said blowing in Daves ear.

He stepped forward and pulled the sword up from the floor board and holding it to the man that was holding Dave down "Let him go, he didn't do anything to you" he smirked and glanced down at Dave giving him the 'are you fucking kidding me right now' look as he pressed the sword lightly on his throat, taking another step forward. "And of course I know he yelps like a girl I've lived with him all my life" he smirked wide "Now back off" he pushed harder on the sword almost breaking skin on the mans neck "Or I will have to kill you." he said so calmly and nonchalantly.

The two other men jumped Dirk as the other man backed up a little "I wouldn't do that if i was you i might just slip and cut the little mans neck" he said now biting his ear. Dave whimpered out dirks name. The other two men were in a fight with Dirk as the third man took Dave away. "We all know he has nothing to do with what you have done Dirk but he is much to fun to let go now" he smiled vanishing into the dark "plus what better way to get back at you than destroying the ones you love" his voice trailed off. Dave let out his first scream since he got there from fear.

Quickly grabbing the other sword from his back he started defending himself as he sliced across both the mens chests causing them to bleed, Dirk wasn't the biggest guy but much stronger then most. He pinned the two other men to the wall holding the swords to their throats "No one, and I mean NO ONE touches my family and gets away with it" he snarled at the two men. Dirk always got a little too violent at the sight of blood on his enemys. "Now where is the other sick fuck taking my brother" he glaired straight in to their eyes with a displeased look on his face.

They shook a little "to the dame he's planing on throwing him over the edge " The one said quickly. At the dame Dave was holding to the edge about to fall. "what the hell if your problem" He said to the man standing above him. The man laughed as Dave looked down at what he was about to fall into. Holding himself up like this hurt his stitches and his arms. he wasnt going to be able to hold on for much longer. He hoped that Dirk was okay. His hand started to slip and soon he was only holding on with one hand "you wont get away with this" Dave yelled a small tear was falling from his cheek.

He pushed off the two males with his fist "Don't you fucking dare follow me" he grunted out running off and jumping off the deck of the building, running down to the dame. He slid down the slightly steep hill quite stealthy like as he stood behind the male at the edge of the dame "Hey ass hole" he grunted out, as the man turned around dirk punched him in the face most likely breaking his nose and jaw bone, the man fell to the ground and rolled to the edge as well holding on like Dave was, Dirk stared down at him "Don't fuck with the Striders" he said as he stomped his foot down next to the mans fingers "This is what you get for hurting my little brother." He then stomped on to the mans fingers and grinded his foot down causing the man to let go, then helping Dave up with a smile "You all right little man?" he sat at the edge of the damn as he hauled off Daves holder for his sword and passed it to him with the sword in it.

Dave took it panting a little trying to get it through to his own mind hes safe. Dave laid his head on Dirk's shoulder crying a little from joy. "i thought i would never see you again" Dave said looking right into his eyes through his shades. He was bleeding a lot from cuts around his body but he didn't seem to mind them. He was glad to be with his brother again. "i was afraid you would get hurt" Dave said looking Dirk over making sure he was okay. He didn't have a scratch on him. Dave sighed a sigh of relief holding the sword in his hand.

He sighed loudly worn out from all the running and fighting, he sat up and pulled Daves phone out of his pocket "Here" he said passing it to him and standing up, wanting to go home and have some well deserved sleep and or sex. "Lets go home, I'm tired" he ran his fingers through his hair and reached a hand down to help Dave up.

Dave winced as he got up. he was weak but he didn't want Dirk to have to help him all the time. He limped with his brother using the sword to support him. He hated how much weaker he was compared to him. He was always putting Dirk in danger when he needed saving.

He picked Dave up quickly "It's gonna take us nine years to get home if you're limping like this" he started to run with Dave in his arms, when they got back on to the road he laid Dave down and let Dave use him as support as they walked the rest of the way home.

Dave blushed bright red. he clung to Dirk the whole way. Dave was afraid he made Dirk angry with the whole getting kidnapped and needing saving. Dave couldn't look him in the eye as they reached the house and Dirk unlocked the door. Dave let him go in as he stood their a moment and went into the house as well. He stretched a little opening some of his cuts back up as he headed to his room shutting the door. He turned off the light and went to lay down. He thought about how much it must have annoyed Dirk to save him all the time. He curled into a ball blood staining his bed as he started to fall asleep to the this thought.

Before he went to go lay down as well he opened Daves door "Dave there is blood all over your bed get up we need to check those cuts" he looked at Dave worried as he walked over to the bed sitting him up and slipping off Daves shirt along with the bandage, "Stay there" he got up and went in to the bathroom to grab the alcohol swabs as he knelled in front of the bed between his legs as he cleaned up the stitched cut first.

Dave winced and groaned as the alcohol burned and cleaned the cuts. "mhm Dirk that really hurts" he said biting his lips and gripping Dirk's shoulder. He shook a little with pain.

He finished with cuts on his chest then moved to his side "It'd hurt more if they got infected" he chuckles out and moving on to his other side, smirking wide he kisses Daves side and sits up in front of him "Turn around" the cuts weren't as bad on his back but they still needed to be cleaned.

Dave winced a little less and was so happy when Dirk was finished. He was still worried Dirk was mad at him. He didnt ask though. When Dirk was done he looked over at Dirk and then laid back down. He closed his eyes waiting for Dirk to dress them.

Putting the bandage back on his larger wound he put butterfly stitches on the larger ones he got today. He slipped of his jacket and shirt then crawled in to the bed with Dave.

Dave blushed and looked up at Dirk "w-what are you doing" he asked not even trying to hide his smile. He put his hands on Dirks chest looking up at him. He looked down and bit his lip a little trying to think of what to say.

He pulled Dave in close and cuddled in to him "Gettin comfy" he kissed Daves neck and smirked against his skin. Dave was nervous like when the first time they ever did anything.

Dave nodded looking up at him "sorry I'm not strong enough and you always have to save me " He said not being able to look him in the eye. He was afraid of what dirk was going to say.

He looked at him wide eyed "Dave that's not your fault, plus even if you were I'd come and save yah" he smiled wide, kissing daves hair and closing his eyes, "I love you" he said placing his hand on Daves hip and kissed his forehead.

Dave blushed and leaned up kissing Dirk lightly smiling up at him "i love you too bro" he said nuzzling close to him. He pulled the rest of his body closer.

He started to dose off in to a deep sleep cuddling as close to Dave as possible. Wanting to always be close to Dave, and he finally had that.


End file.
